


龄龙丨山火（PWP）

by Dongchi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongchi/pseuds/Dongchi
Summary: 写篇试试水，啤酒、焰火与夏日来势汹汹的爱欲。就这样。





	龄龙丨山火（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 写篇试试水，啤酒、焰火与夏日来势汹汹的爱欲。就这样。

1.

张九龄的跟前放着杯杨桃水，一半杨桃一半冰。他满脸严肃地抬手去叉杨桃，四处浮沉的冰块就被他一叉子扫向杯壁，叮啷叮啷，俨然夏日发梢翘起的一首鼓点。长玻璃杯是鼓点的载体，而载体的边沿铺就了层薄薄的凉雾，再往前，往前，钻过雾对面则是张满面尴尬的学生脸。

这张脸生得白白嫩嫩，像滤镜叠了又叠后的那种肤色，而它从相机里轻飘飘地钻进你的现实世界来。然而这张脸的主人却是个大高个，他手足无措，眼神茫然，两手收在腿上，稍一动就招揽走大片白炽灯光，把张九龄晃得看不清他的颧骨。

他们坐在桌子两边，一个要俯视一个要仰视，这才能够将交谈拉到同一水平线上。

对不起啊。王九龙把脑袋耷拉下来道歉，他措了半天辞才措出干巴巴的四个字，于是更紧张地咬起嘴里头的吸管；五秒不到这杯杨桃没动，冰水却见了底，还用齿尖尖加工成一根坑坑洼洼的吸管。但王九龙浑然不觉，他只知道继续干巴巴地重复道歉：对不起啊，我不是故意关你电脑的。

张九龄对这种郑重道歉的场面感到有点无语，这人是复读机吗？然而无语中又有一丝好笑，好笑的还是这张白嫩脸庞讲出的对不起，他得猛灌几口冰水才能把想乐出声的心情打压得彻底。于是张九龄忍着笑，开始答非所歉：你喝这么快不嫌冻牙吗？

王九龙茫然地眨了眨眼：啊？

不是，我是说，你头别拉这么低，跟掉脖子似的，还显我矮。

喔。王九龙挺直了脊背。

算了你还是耷拉下来吧，我看不着光了都。

喔。王九龙又把脑袋低了下来。

……

这到底什么人啊？张九龄被这股乖乖小孩的脾性揪着了痒痒肉，他越瞧越乐，那话怎么说来着？不打不相识——算了，还没到打的地步，那就是不关我电脑不相识。即便他刚那把快翻盘的逆风局被王九龙一只手给摁成了败北，但免费被请喝水的道歉还是不错的。一小时网费四块，一杯杨桃水也得三块了，张九龄越想越心情大好，于是他笑嘻嘻地咧出个虎牙，开始自我介绍。

我叫张九龄。就那个、呃，写海上生明月的张九龄，不是同一个人，但字一样的。

王九龙。

哪个九龙？张九龄撑着脑袋思索两秒：九龙公园啊？

对，也是九龙半岛的九龙。

名字的主人还在咬吸管，但讲到这里时他的眼神不那么呆滞了，有双眼睫在灯下投出一影颤动的光，嘴角也自然而然地往上翘，把那股仿佛父母架着拉出来相亲的尴尬架势骤然一扫而空。

还好笑了。刚才的场景在张九龄看来显得对方像个不折不扣的二愣子，但会笑就是好二愣子，所以他并不介意。故而这位三好二愣子捏着吸管在口腔里来回扫荡，王九龙继续诚恳地解释，一下就把话题拉了回来：我头次去网吧，没搞明白这里电脑开机键在哪。

慢着。头一次？这句话砰砰两声抡在他的心底，张九龄的脸一下凝重了起来：你多大了。

我成年了，再过两个月十九。

哇靠，你都成年了还没去过网吧？

王九龙沉默了会儿，摸了摸鼻尖：……我前两天刚高考完。

遭球了，这是个好学生。张九龄猛吸一口凉气，是好学生就不能带出去抽烟喝酒搞不正经的东西——但两秒后这口凉气又猛地沉回肺泡里，游离着四散而去——他这不是高考完了吗？带出去撸串总可以吧？

合着这是只在羊圈里艰难困苦十二年终于被放出来潇洒的羔羊。小两岁和刚高考完这两个前提条件窜进神经，有一股力量在同时击中了张九龄，仿佛暴雨大作下惊雷作响，噼里啪啦地在他的视野里烧出一个炙热的空洞。他觉得这张脸太让人着迷了，生得端正本分，垂着眼也乖得像只竖着飞机耳的小狗，甚至连画外音在对他耳语：你必须认识他。

于是张九龄眨了眨眼，饶有兴趣地凑上前去。

会抽烟吗？

没抽过。

会喝酒吗？

没喝过。

上过……不是。张九龄的八卦之心起来了，他避开黄色话题，转而攻之对方的情感生活：口误了。谈过恋爱吗？

没……啊。王九龙又摸了摸鼻子：以前有的。

以前？那现在没有啊？

老板倒的冰慷慨至极，水喝干净了，还余三分之一的冰块挤在杨桃与杨桃间被冷空气融化，一点点接一点点，形成一个缓慢而持续的过程。王九龙的眼睛亮晶晶的，他一开始是注视着那杯杨桃水的液面逐渐回升，而后又仿佛想起什么难以启齿的往事，目光飘忽着在风中游荡半晌，才咳嗽了一声，补充完后半句：但是吹了。

怎么吹的？

她说我应该跟卷子过一辈子。

……

张九龄突然大笑起来。他的笑声毫无半分掩饰念头，由一声噗嗤的气音打头，随后越笑越用力，把门口坐着乘凉的老板都惊得回了次头；他笑得从眼眶里头凭空挤出滴泪，仰起头看屋顶悬着的一盏白炽灯。

他们的头顶有光尘打着圈飞奔，蚊虫在巷口嗡来飞去，却被老板喷了满身的花露水拒之门外。王九龙眨巴眨巴眼，仿佛很是理解张九龄为什么笑，所以他只是拿叉子舀起——并未叉进去，他小心翼翼地舀起里头冰凉的杨桃肉，很认真地张嘴咬断一截，任由酸甜汁液在他的口腔里头翻涌、乱窜，汇成一汪甜津津的溪流。

突然张九龄不再笑了，他撑着桌沿慢悠悠地拔起身，仿佛这样就能换成他来俯视王九龙：男孩刚吞下一口杨桃，那枚喉结在张九龄的目光里紧张地滑动；而后者抻直手臂，盯着对方一字一顿地出了声。

“那你想试试吗？”

2.

“……废话，我当然是说抽烟喝酒啊。”

这就是事情的开端。成绩优异的三好生头次上网吧，瞅了半天愣是没找到电脑的开机键，啪嗒一声，误关了邻桌噼里啪啦拍键盘拍得正起劲的游戏。老天爷，我挂机是要被举报的啊——张九龄在心底痛哭流涕，他向队友忏悔，忏悔自己的被迫坑逼行径，也顺便忏悔起自己被一杯杨桃水就收买了心情的残酷现实。

然而正如上文所说，不关电脑不相识，王九龙这只手愣是把两条平行线扭歪，于空间平面之上猛地来了个大拐弯——否则他们也不会面对面坐在张油腻腻的小桌板前，跟老板点了足足一百五的烧烤。

周围是络绎不绝的行人与轱辘辘滚过的自行车轮，桌上是几大盘裹满孜然和胡椒的串，这活活一场要吃到三更半夜不醉不归不罢休的节奏。张九龄是无所谓，就怕王九龙被他爸妈拎回去教训一通，诸如不要随便跟陌生人吃饭的道理，于是他叩叩桌板，喊他：嗨，嗨，王九龙同学？

被点到名的人正恢复刚才那副眼神发愣的状态，干巴巴地嗅着那股浓烈调料的气息出神，闻言猛地一激灵：啊？

……没事。张九龄摆出一副老父亲的口吻：你这么晚不回去，你爸妈不找的啊。

不找。王九龙眨巴眨巴眼：我爸妈昨天出差了，让我这周放心玩。

嚯，好家伙，你以前是被管得多严实啊？

最后这句倒是没说出来，然而张九龄被这人逗得又想乐了。行行，不管就好，省的我待会被当人贩子抓走。说完张九龄摆摆手，在裤兜里头摸索几下后顺出一盒煊赫门，说，来，我教你。

接着打火机咔哒两声，张九龄先点燃一根，火星倏地在夜幕下烧穿个明灭的窟窿，他又轻车熟路地叼到嘴里吸了口，一团白雾就在口腔里兜了个来回，又慢悠悠地吐出来，小蝴蝶似的，又轻又柔地蹭着王九龙的鼻梁擦过去：你看，就这么抽。会了吗？

好像会了。王九龙接过一根，像模像样地兜个弯，点燃，塞进嘴里；接着他吸进去一口，呼出来一口，就吐出团白滚滚的雾直冲张九龄的面门。

没被呛着！王九龙很惊喜，不呛也不冲，他的眼睛亮晶晶地看向张九龄：哇，这烟好香。

学得不错学得不错。张九龄吸了一鼻子的二手烟也不气，大有一种我家有儿初成长的欣慰感，噼里啪啦学海豹鼓掌；鼓完掌补充了两句但什么烟都别常抽，对肺不好，又招呼老板搬来两打啤酒，青岛的。他习惯性地先借桌边边叩开一瓶的瓶盖，见王九龙还盯着眼睛往这看又觉得好笑，举着瓶子朝他抬了抬下巴：你喝不喝？

王九龙思索了两秒，然后很认真地点点头。

要喝就要学会开瓶盖。啪嗒，张九龄又开一瓶递给他，咧着嘴笑得一本正经：接了就得全喝完啊。都多大人了，别连对瓶吹都不会。

那、那个……那我先喝看看。王九龙谨慎地接过那瓶啤酒，把上头的标签从成分瞧到生产日期再瞧到厂家，兜着圈瞧了几遍。在此之前他没有过喝酒的经历，这是第一次：第一次哪会什么对瓶吹？但做事不能太急，第一次要严肃，要郑重，再说了，他妈从小就跟他说酒不能沾，沾也不能沾太多——所以王九龙只是举着瓶子对到唇瓣，抬头，很慢地、又小心翼翼地嘬进了一小口。

两秒后他砸巴了砸巴嘴，更惊喜地笑出声来：好淡！

说完他又举起酒瓶往嘴里猛灌了好几口，不顾张九龄满脸的目瞪口呆，咕咚咕咚两三下喝完一瓶。

……

遭球了，完犊子了，张九龄一拍脑门：拘了三年的鸟放出来是要上天的，张九龄寻思着王九龙给压抑了十九年，这可不就是要登月了吗。眼见着王九龙喝完还不过瘾，热腾腾的串没撸上一口，反而还兴致勃勃地蹲下去，抬手ruarua两下撕开整箱包装，眼睛发亮地抱出一怀啤酒坐回椅子上，张嘴打了个响亮的酒嗝：……但是好喝。

遭球了，真的遭球了。张九龄艰难地捂住了脸，在这一个瞬间有声音窜进他的脑子里破口大骂：你死不死啊？！

3.

出租屋是很便宜的。它以一种别扭的姿态坐落在巷尾，像有只手凭空将屋子塞了进去，隔着堵墙是车水马龙；再往前数，一两二三四，往前数四米就侧对着餐馆的排油烟机，故而时令更迭轮换，掀开窗帘后的玻璃永远都是一层裹得形似保鲜膜的油迹斑点。

但廉价有廉价的道理，它拥挤、杂乱，拖鞋倒挂在餐椅靠背，便利店照箱搬的啤酒瓶盖在地砖上开花，从前张九龄不甚在意，但今日不得不被动在意。他搀着这个初出茅庐的酒鬼撞进防盗门，由着王九龙在那段撑着人家的脊骨上来回哼哼着蹭动，在摸钥匙开里门时张九龄近乎有一瞬间绷紧了神经：万一王九龙嫌弃他这儿环境不好掉头就走怎么办？

……大不了开房去。

这么一想张九龄就释怀了。当然他不是那种专守着高考生捡尸的禽兽，造就这副情形的根源单纯在于王九龙——行吧，兴许自己也脱不了那么点干系——但是这小孩是真的酒品稀巴烂。喝喝喝喝喝，连啤酒都能三杯醉的还硬要喝这么多，这不作死呢吗？原本张九龄想说给人家撂宾馆将就一夜，没成想要结账走人的时候这孩子一个劲儿往他身上贴，双手一揽一抱，树袋熊式的蹲下去缠住人腰，边贴还要用鼻音哼哼：“九龄，你别把我丢这儿……我想跟你回家。”

真把光都挡没了啊。这声九龄叫得软塌塌的，一团密云坠进耳廓，搅得尾音都不得安宁，更把张九龄搞得两个大字卧槽写在鼻梁上，怎么这人的身高和心性还成反比呢？于是张九龄凑下脸，看那双兔子似泛红的眼睛在眉下湿漉漉，嘴撅得高到能把他家钥匙挂上去，还前言不搭后语，一会儿就用了种他死活听不明白的异星语言开始控诉同学在模拟考时作弊的往事，这个、那个——啊——嗝。

他终于妥协了。张九龄拖着身上醉醺醺的大活人往店门口走，一边自暴自弃地想：算了，我就当一回禽兽吧。

夏天很热，很热，王九龙这么一抱起来更热。张九龄被黏腻的温度折腾得浑身是汗，他把手汗蹭在两边的衣服下摆，随后艰难地扶起一米九一的大高个，气喘吁吁地试图征求对方的意见：我要开门，你能不能先松个手？

王九龙眯着眼盯了半晌，恍然大悟，然后他拖着尾音嘟嚷，依旧不见半点松手的趋势：你家有松鼠啊，我喜欢松鼠。

不是，哎，就…算了。那你介意我家乱吗？张九龄比划：懂吗，就是我啤酒瓶乱扔，今早出门时的内裤还没洗。

我不要增分。王九龙迷迷瞪瞪，把整个沉甸甸的脑袋埋到了他的颈窝里头：我考可好了。

……行吧。

张九龄决定放弃挣扎，跟喝醉的人讲话他是听不懂的。他把钥匙收回贴身的裤兜里头，接着晃晃悠悠地拧开了门把手，抱着王九龙一块儿沉重地栽了进去：这人把自己耳朵都给喝拧咯。

九龄…

怎么了？

我好热。

别啊您别脱衣服啊！别，别别别磕着，你等我开个灯……咦？哎哟我操！这个月电费忘交了……

不开灯了，我想抱、……嗝。抱你。

哪能跟你抱啊。我跟你说，俗话说得好男男授受不——你拽我干什么啊！哎哟哟哟哟倒倒倒了倒——

……

我是不是撞着你鼻子了？疼吗？

不疼。 枕着乱糟糟被褥的男孩突然笑开了，从薄帘投进来的光浮沉在他的瞳孔，淌下一双扑朔的眼睫，在他上翘的、红润润的唇瓣边沿流动。这就是酒精干的好事：纵然张九龄和他认识不到十二小时，夏日气势汹汹地一脚把两人踹进淋漓大汗，王九龙却在此时用力地收紧手臂。他挂在张九龄的脖颈上，笑盈盈地仰起脸，而后时间陡滞，就是一个急促的、带着岌岌可危的鼻息的吻砸在面前干燥的嘴唇上，把张九龄亲得炸了庙，大脑倏地开启飞行模式，脑回路和开头那台电脑宕机成一个鸟样，傻愣愣地忘记了呼吸。

接着王九龙得逞地笑了出来。他醉醺醺地撩起眼皮，修长的指骨去捞开一个接一个的衬衫扣子，袒出大半细皮嫩肉的胸膛；他又张嘴，说得很轻很轻，像潮风卷过海面，飞鸟归去又来，像一棵树在抖着树冠窸窸窣窣地邀请：

——你会放火吗？

4.

张九龄的脊背在起伏。这是一弧连绵的山丘，他们赤裸相见，胯骨与胯骨坦诚地缠在一起，在这片沉默的黑暗里他们的呼吸清晰可闻，隔着肋骨与血管是心脏疯狂的搏动声；这里没有风扇，没有灯，他只能凭着记忆去从床头柜翻出一支润滑剂，然后拧盖，抹在手心，再将一截黏腻又冰冷的膏液送进男孩半敞着的、翕动的穴口里。

呜……疼……

你放松，放松。把腿张开，对，搭到我腰上。疼吗？要不我慢点？

没、没事，不用。王九龙摇摇头，把双腿搭到了身上人的腰上。他没经历过床事，最越界的性行为就是把自己一个人反锁在房间里头打飞机；但现在就如同飞机失事，你纵身一跃却跳成航空火箭。是他一手造就了这场性事。刹车是来不及的，因为接下来就是指尖顶开穴口，挤进一腔软热的肠肉，它们抽动，磨蹭，插得王九龙哑着嗓子一个劲儿哽咽，眼眶红红，白嫩的腿肚都夹着张九龄的腰颤颤巍巍。

九龄、九龄……哥。

我在，我在。张九龄又送进两截手指，缓慢地碾着穴口的褶皱打转：你放松，待会就舒服了。

淋漓的汗水从他的额角淌落，王九龙的颧骨泛着双粉色的云翳，它沉沉不散，把主人的情欲翻覆得慌张又鬼迷心窍，如同一场汹涌骇人的海浪与涨潮。单是指奸他就被干得昏了神：穴道的水液淅淅沥沥地被手指磨蹭着溅出交合处，他看不清屁股底下是个什么模样，然而张九龄的床绝对要被他打湿了；但这感觉让他又痛又爽，忍不住揪着张九龄的头发抽气，不行、好舒服，不行，呜……

然而下一秒张九龄就把手指抽了出来。借着暗淡的月光他得见所有色情满点的事物，亮晶晶的淫液挂在指间晃着光，如同一场情欲的焰火在屋内烧灼开来，燎烈而无人知觉，更潮湿、滚烫，让人着了魂。

他低低地抽了一口气，把勃起的阴茎顶进男人敞得大开的腿间，给王九龙下了道最后通牒：我要进去了。

这是一段难捱的三更半夜，应当有大学生在全天不打烊的便利店里通宵赶作业，成年人因白昼的奔波生计而彻夜难眠，哪家KTV包间里的啤酒相碰，最终空落落地掉满一地梦破碎的声音*。旧城区拥有千百万场颠簸的漫漫长夜，但无人会发觉这间出租屋里床铺的耸动，更没人会听见王九龙在被进入时的喘息，颤动，和藏着哭腔的求饶呻吟。他被大他两岁的男孩狠狠地顶进去，硬涨的龟头在他未经人事的肠壁内里撑出形状，而后阴茎抽动，碾进更深处，这一点联结的征兆由肉体蔓延至滚烫的灵魂，让抱在一起的人失去理智，掀起汹涌的情欲，甚至让王九龙渴求得想要一个吻。

接吻。接吻是一件很神圣的事。王九龙腿生得长，夹腰时也夹得紧，他被干得脑袋昏昏沉沉，勃起的肉棒将他的肺腑凿成两半，一半飘荡向云端，一半如坠死潭。他哭肿了眼睛，无力地将手臂环住张九龄的脖颈，想：接吻是很神圣的。小时候邻家的妹妹要亲他，他没答应；玩真心话大冒险时要异性亲他，他也没答应；甚至连他那个谈了不到三天的前女友索取亲吻时他也没答应。

直到张九龄说：你想亲我吗？

王九龙迟钝地眨了眨眼，然后在一片影影绰绰的阴影里哽出笑声来。

一切的一切都尽数消散，规矩是什么？王九龙老老实实遵守了十九年的规矩在此刻洒落一地，玻璃碎渣被他的灵魂轱辘辘碾过，四周灰暗而杂乱，他终于屈服于这场暴风骤雨般的爱欲与情潮——他呼吸着，融化着，有一朵在风中颤动的花扑簌簌地抖下飞尘，而王九龙迷茫而不自知的感官世界里只余下一个张九龄。

九龄……九龄。他低着嗓子喊人，脚踝交叠着缠住张九龄的后腰。他轻轻地喊，即便性器在他的体内横冲直撞、为非作歹，他仍然压着收不尽的哭腔喊他，喊他九龄，九龄。张九龄。

我在。张九龄大汗淋漓地挺着胯骨，他从王九龙的腕骨握到湿黏着的指缝，与男孩竭尽全力地十指相扣：……我在。我在呢。

有一下张九龄用力地埋进王九龙的后穴里，柱身蹭着咕啾咕啾的水声倏地顶到了最深处的软肉，世界在此时轰然分崩离析，两枚人口爆炸的弹片碰撞相遇*。于是王九龙颓然失力地仰起脑袋——有一股微凉的白液从勃起的前端颤抖着喷薄而出，淌下，滴落，在这间不足二十平米的出租屋里淅淅沥沥地落在两人的小腹上，把交合处搞得一塌糊涂。

王九龙颤着脊背，他的穴口被操干得红肿，而那股情绪剥落掉一层斑驳的外壳，露出内里柔嫩的部分，有枚喉结暴露在夏日潮湿的空气里头，一簇火焰演变为燎烧整片山林的烈烈大火。他的腿搭着张九龄的腰，手指从扣在后颈收为十指相扣，任凭眼神失焦，泪光将这张脸庞涂得潋滟而乱七八糟，但这再也不重要了，情潮也好，性爱也好，总之他们在这一个灵魂相触的瞬间仍旧相拥。

而张九龄用尽全身气数凑近那两瓣干燥的嘴唇，讨要了一个热烈的、鼻息纠缠时世界都动荡不安的吻。黑暗中他听见有一阵沙哑的声音在喘息，而后喘息成了笑，泛着潮气的笑声又融成了一滴滴吻，飘进他汗津津的、耳尖泛红的轮廓里。

他听见王九龙说：不好意思弄脏了你的床单，我能再请你喝一杯吗？

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *北岛 - 《波兰来客》。  
> *耶米达·阿胡亥：“我们曾是人口爆炸的两枚弹片，偶然相遇。”


End file.
